Ambivalente
by CNagisa
Summary: Una noche, Matthew se dio cuenta que algo estaba cambiando, para mal... ¿Qué hara ahora el canadiense? Y sobretodo ¿Qué hara su hermano cuando se entere de aquel secreto? Viñetas.
1. Cambio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen -3-

_Pareja: USA x Canadá._

_Ok, me salio medio flojo este Matthew, es que no me lo imagino sádico jaja! Si psicotico pero no malito D': Hablando puntualmente del titulo principal, quiero dar a entender las dos caras de la misma moneda. Disfruten :'DDD Si lo ven muy corto, de nuevo me disculpo, ando con poco tiempo, libros para estudiar: Hasta el cuello D:  
_

* * *

**Ambivalente.**

**

* * *

**

_Cambio._

Era medianoche cuando se despertó, su corazón latía rápido. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Se dirigió al baño, caminando en la oscuridad. Prendió la luz, la cual le molesto la vista, y miro al espejo. A pesar de haber soñado algo tan desagradable y cruel, su expresión era inmutable.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" preguntó en vano. Se sentía extraño, quizás demasiado.

Recordó el cuaderno que tenía en alguno de esos cajones, en su habitación. Salió de ahí para buscarlo.

Al encontrarlo olvidado en la cómoda, decidió que escribiría todas esas sensaciones poco familiares. Ladeo la cabeza hacia la ventana; una tormenta se desataba afuera.

El tiempo paso desde aquella noche y la cabeza de Matthew tambaleaba sobre la línea de la cordura y demencia. Claro, nadie se percato de tal cosa; nadie lo notaba y si lo hacían, era imposible sospechar: El canadiense, inteligentemente, mostraba su tierna y amable mirada en todo momento. Camuflaba el deterioro de su estado anímico y psicológico, como un profesional...

* * *

_Yeah, continua D; Miren -llora (?)-_


	2. Gusto

_Segundo capitulo -da palmaditas-Eh... No me peguen :DU_

* * *

_Gusto._

No tenia idea del porque apretaba ese delgado cuello, tampoco sabia que podía llegar a tener tanta fuerza en las manos; él mismo se había subestimado durante tanto tiempo.

Los huesos tronaron finalmente, haciendo voltear los ojos de la joven de turno. La soltó y ésta cayó sobre el piso de madera oscura.

Se quito los lentes y refregó su vista, tocando con el pie el cuerpo desvanecido. Ayudado con la luz del velador, buscó su cuaderno. Al tenerlo, lo apego a su pecho y lo apoyo en la mesa de luz, para poder escribir mejor.

_"No entiendo. Acabo de hacer algo imperdonable y sin embargo, no siento culpa ¿Qué me pasa?"_ miró hacia donde estaba la chica _"No me asusta que me haya gustado matarla… Tan sólo, no me entiendo"_.

Sonrió y agrego, con su elegante letra _"Quizás llegue a mi límite"_.

-¡Ey, Matthew!-exclamo su hermano-¿Qué piensas?-se sentó a su lado, con una copa de licor. No acostumbraba a beber, no eso al menos, pero siendo una ocasión especial, no quedaría mal frente a los otros, rechazando una copa.

Luego de la conferencia dada en Francia, el europeo invito a los países a una fiesta. Había mucho ruido y todos estaban de buen humor pero Alfred se sorprendió, un poco, ver a su gemelo sentado. Sabía que Canadá no gustaba mucho de eventos así, era tranquilo y un poco… aburrido.

Bebió un poco y le acerco el cristal.

El canadiense negó con la mano y sonrió-Sabes que no bebo-volvió a mirar a los demás.

-… Cierto, entonces dime que piensas-insistió, acomodandose los lentes.

-En nada Alfred, en nada-movió los dedos, como si aun tuviera ese cuello entre las manos, recordando lo sucedido aquella noche.

* * *

_Wheeee! Si continúan leyendo, les prometo que les daré... dulces n.n (?)_


	3. Complice

_Este y otro mas... y juro que no los molesto mas (8)_

_

* * *

_

_Cómplice._

Para la molestia de Matthew, su gemelo había frecuentado las visitas a su casa. No tenia otra opción que aceptar y dejarlo pasar, aun así se mostraba distante y llevaba siempre un mohín pensativo. Eso si, nunca borraba su sonrisa.

-Oye Matthy, iré al baño…-dejo el recipiente con palomitas y se levanto del sillón.

Estaban viendo una película de acción; por pedido de América, y Canadá termino por dormirse sentado.

Aprovechando eso, el mayor subió las escaleras, lo más silenciosamente posible. El volumen de la televisión ayudo a disimular los pasos.

_"¿Qué me escondes, hermanito?"_ pensó, ya en el pasillo.

Durante toda la noche, Matthew evito que Alfred subiera al segundo piso, eso sólo le incremento la curiosidad.

Entro a su cuarto. Busco el velador y, al encenderlo, noto las manchas rojas en el suelo, así como las salpicaduras en la pared. Atónito vio, también, que la puerta tenia de esos rastros carmesi.

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de calmarse ¿Su hermano había hecho eso? Su querido y dulce Matthew ¿Quién era en realidad? Se dio unas palmadas en el rostro y diviso el cuaderno. Estiro el brazo para agarrarlo, disponiéndose a leer.

-No puede ser…-murmuro. Continúo con la terrorífica lectura.

"Puede ser".

Levanto la vista, encontrándose con Matthew; quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndo.

Soltó el cuaderno, sobre la cama-¿Qué es todo esto?-se puso de pie-¡Explícame!-apretó los puños, sin saber que hacer.

Aparto la mirada, en silencio.

"¡¡Dime!!".

-Lo… siento-con esas palabras se echo a llorar-¿Por qué Alfred?-se refregó los ojos-¿Qué hice para convertirme en esto?

Se emociono por la confusión que le producía verlo así.

"Mis manos se mancharon de sangre. Mi sonrisa es sólo una coartada perfecta".

América recordó lo que leyó. Se le acerco y abrazo; tan pequeño y delicado era su Matthew.

"¿A cuántos dañe? No quiero esto, no lo quiero" era él quien repetía lo que estaba escrito "No debí contener mi enojo, cuando lo estaba… No debí callarme", con un quejido se aferro a su ropa, llorando con desesperación.

-No Matthew, no debiste-le acaricio la espalda-Y yo no tuve que haberte ignorado… te falle.

Era él quien sentía la verdadera culpa; siendo su hermano, nunca le dio la importancia necesaria ¿Qué hubiera sido de Canadá, si hubiera recibido tan sólo un poco mas de amor? ¿Cuán distinta seria la situación? Era tarde para saberlo.

* * *

_Piensen en los dulces T__T Por favor D:_


	4. Incondicional

_Yaaa, el ultimo :D Dulces, dulces! (?)_

* * *

_Incondicional._

Soltándose de su hermano, le aconsejo que lo denunciara a las autoridades, no lo odiaría ni nada por el estilo ¿Cómo sentir algo asi hacia tu hermano gemelo?

"Es lo correcto".

-¡No! No te traicionare-lo miro decidido-Estaré a tu lado, no te dejare solo en esto.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás; no podría lastimar a Alfred. No a él.

"No tienes porque hacer eso. Ocultar lo que he hecho… te convierte en mi cómplice", lo que menos deseaba, era perjudicarlo.

Se le acerco-¡Tengo porque! Eres mi hermano… mi pequeño y-sostuvo su rostro, tomándole las mejillas-bello Matthew. Te protegeré, te ayudare… a salir de esto-sus ojos se pusieron acuosos-He dicho que no te dejare solo, aunque no te detengas…-apoyo su frente en la de éste-Porque te amo.

Con un beso, selló el pacto de silencio. Canadá ocultaba otra cara y se sintió afortunado en ser el único en conocerla.

Matthew había perdido su inocencia, pero aun su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa, tal vez ese era el consuelo de Alfred y sin que se dieran cuenta, un juego morboso y enfermizo había comenzado.

Algún día, todo será descubierto y quién sabe lo que sucederá cuando eso pase, mientras tanto... el lobo con piel de oveja seguirá jugando, siendo protegido por quien debería ser el cazador.

* * *

_Fiiiin :D -le da dulces a quien llego hasta acá (?)- Ahora que lo pienso, lo deje medio... en suspenso :S  
_

_Disculpen por hacer cosas asi u.u  
_


End file.
